worldsaversfandomcom-20200215-history
Halo Ravioli
' Halo Ravioli Stratford' is a Time/Storm Demon who has been in the World Saver's group since she was nine years old. It wasn't until she was about fourteen years old that she came to a fuller realization of her Powers and began to get more involved in fighting. She was born on October 15th of the year 1992, making her currently nineteen years old. Halo’s past, like most, has some darkness to it. She grew up in a relatively normal family-home environment in a small town somewhere in France. She had her mother, Melody Ravioli, a Storm Demon; her father, Dawson Ravioli, a Time Demon; and her older brother, Manuel Ravioli, a Time Demon. one quite knows for sure why Manuel never ended up a hybrid like his sister. When Halo was eight years old and her brother eleven, their small town was attacked by an evil computer virus known as XANA. In an attempt to flee and get their family to safety, Halo’s mom and dad were both captured and taken away. As Halo and Manuel fled, Manuel leapt to push Halo out of the way of a falling building. With Manuel being seemingly crushed underneath, young Halo continued running, scared out of her mind, into the shelter of the forest. There she wandered about, unsure what to do for weeks on end, only just barely surviving. Then one day, not long after her ninth birthday, while carving her nickname, “RL”, on a tree, she was spotted by an early member of the World Savers group before they formed their group. Eventually several others came together and there was formed the World Savers group in those very woods where they now reside together in a wooden cabin. She also discovered that her brother Manuel was alive and that he rescued their mother from Xana, while their father died in his clutches. Several years ago, around age fourteen, Halo took an interest in another group member, Rem Stratford, the human of the group. She made a complete fool of herself by trying to tell him she liked him and saying she loved forks instead. However, she managed to win his heart despite her lack of finesse. Her and Rem were a couple for quite some time, about two years. After that time, Halo got a strange card reading from Chuck Pantech, which played a small role in her soon-after breaking up with Rem. Needless to say, the break-up devastated Rem, and he was extremely unsettled by it for many months afterward, even to the point of asking and re-asking why she'd done it and what he needed to do to fix things. Halo resisted him, however, giving him the old “it’s not you, it’s me” routine. Eventually, Halo developed a “crush” on Date Masamune, the Ice Samurai. She only seemed to realize this, however, shortly after Masamune had already begun a relationship with a newcomer named Ruth. Depressed about this, Halo sulked to herself for many a month over this matter, until Masamune left for a time and she simple became very lonely. And only very recently, Halo’s feelings for Rem have resurfaced. Realizing her great mistake, she confessed it to Rem and apologized for their hurtful past, not fully expecting Rem to take her back. However, Rem found it in his heart to completely forgive Halo and take her fact, after some time of thought. So currently Halo and Rem are a couple once again, and very happy, despite some minor major details that have yet to be sorted out. Halo has somewhat of a hot-headed personality. While Skylos might be the one in the group to want to save the enemy, she is there ready and willing to finish them off when the opportunity arises. She is, however, usually very light-hearted and can be bubbly at times. She has her own little outbursts of opinions and can sometimes get easily offended, though she will rarely hold a grudge for long. She can be rather random, but also tries not to stray too far from the realm of logic as well. Halo has a wide and diverse variety of powers due to the fact that she is a Demon hybrid. On her Storm half, she has abilities in the realm of: Wind types, such as controlling air-currents, causing tornadoes, using blades of wind, and even allowing her to fly without the use of her demon wings; Electricity types, such as lightning and static electricity; Weather types, such as precipitation, cloud manipulation, earthquakes, thunder, hurricanes, and fire & brimstone; and limited control of the elements Water and Ice. She also had a strange Storm ability to be able to smell what a person has eaten in the past 48 hours. On her Time half, she has abilities such as: Time reversal can be used to heal, time freezing, time fast-forwarding, Time Energy used in various ways, age and de-age subjects, travel through time, and intangibility, including the odd Time ability of being able to communicate with salmon, said to be the “time-keeper of the water”. Halo also has the random ability to shape-shift. No one knows where it came from or how she learned it. She can also teleport and speak telepathically. Category:Character